


Call It the Grace of God

by Opossums



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen, everything that's broken scars, gid would laugh and laugh if he knew, it's always the cute ones, oh frau, speedster, the society for strange children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шоты про Тейто, Фрау и их… сомнительно положительное влияние друг на друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It the Grace of God

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call It the Grace of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587539) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



Фрау делает точный длинный разрез на руке, весьма глубокий. Вдоль вены, а не поперек нее – так, как делают, когда уверены в своем решении.  
Порез едва кровоточит и чертовски быстро затягивается. Итак… как это работает? Мертвые тела не заживают, они остаются такими же. Конечно, мертвые тела еще и разлагаются, в то время как этот экземпляр подозрительно хорошо сохранился.

– Фрау, – говорит Кастор своим аристократически высокомерным голосом. – Хватит.  
– Проваливай, четырехглазый, – резко говорит он. – Я провожу эксперимент. Должен знать как это работает.  
– Я уже проводил подобные эксперименты, – нетерпеливо отвечает Кастор. – Если есть вопросы – лучше задай, чем уродуй себя.

Фрау нравится, как он сказал «уродуй себя» этим возмущенным тоном, в то время как незадолго до этого говорил, что сам уродовал себя. Может, он думает, что это нормально, потому как он делал это во имя науки. Псих.  
Нет, это не честно. Кастор ведет себя как холодный ублюдок, но судя по действительно глупому выражению его лица, когда он смотрит на русалку – Разетт – внутри он мягкий человек. Которому должно быть неприятно наблюдать чужие мучения.

И это больно. У тела нет никакого климат-контроля, но, по-видимому, нервы в рабочем состоянии. Однажды Фрау поговорит с Богом об отвратительном дизайне Призраков. Как жизнь, только холоднее? Не удивительно, что Ферлорен спятил. «Величайшее творение», как же.  
Плохие мысли. Очень, очень плохие мысли, из разряда тех, которые пробуждают злость Косы. _Фрау, ты придурок._  
Шипя от боли, он закрывает глаза и пытается отвлечь оружие, живущее в его руке – шумное, устрашающее, нереальное. По сравнению с этим, пребывание мертвецом кажется незначительным неудобством.  
В конце концов, когда ему удается успокоить и относительно подчинить Косу, он открывает глаза и видит, что Кастор стоит на коленях перед ним. На его лице отражается ровно столько эмоций, сколько можно ожидать от трупа, но его рука лежит на руке Фрау с запечатанной Косой. Похоже, так он пытается его поддержать. Неудачно, но это мило, что он пытался.

– Вот, Фрау, – говорит Лабрадор, протягивая ему цветок из-за плеча Кастора. Сейчас они находятся в одном из садов Лаба, что дают ему возможность вырастить сколько угодно различных растений для всех страждущих и даже больше. Красивый цветок. Забавно красно-синий, с серебряно-зелеными листьями в форме сердца. Фрау принимает его, потому что с Лабом всегда так: иногда он дарит цветы потому что они красивые, а иногда – потому что он наделил их странными духовными свойствами, которые могут спасти твою бессмертную душу. Но он никогда не скажет где какой.

В какой-то степени Лаб пугает больше, чем Кастор. В случае с Кастором ты получаешь то, что видишь. Он выглядит психованным маньяком-манипулятором, и он действительно такой. В целом, он не такой плохой, каким выглядит.  
Другое дело Лаб.

 _– Эта женщина, – как-то сказал Гвидо. – Видишь как она улыбается, словно этим она наказывает себя? Так, словно улыбка ранит?_  
Фрау тогда сказал, что Гвидо лучше прекратить поливать грязью окружающих.  
 _– Заткнись, пацан,_ – протянул он. – _Я пытаюсь преподать тебе жизненный урок. Держись подальше от людей, которые так улыбаются. Они всегда сумасшедшие, и практически всегда оно того не стоит._

Лаб улыбается именно так. Плюс, из того, что знает Фрау, он умер из-за растения, а в ответ он окружил себя растениями и установил глубокую связь с ними. Возвращаясь к этому же вопросу, то же самое можно сказать и про Кастора и политику. Ни малейшего признака психической стабильности.  
С другой стороны, Фрау умер от чертовски злой Косы, которая сейчас вживлена в его руку, что делает его менее сумасшедшим и более проклятым.  
Впрочем, не важно насколько Лаб и Кастор заслужили это, Фрау сейчас застрял вместе с ними. Как бы то ни было, Гвидо не удивился бы тому, что Фрау проигнорировал его совет. Не следовать советам всегда было их общей чертой.

– Эксперименты, хах? – спрашивает Фрау Кастора, который все еще сидит рядом.  
– М-м, – отвечает он, делая шаг назад. Несмотря на его заявления о готовности поделиться информацией, не похоже, чтобы он горел желанием это делать.  
– Ладно. Значит, вы абсолютно уверены, что больше никто не может видеть гигантских скелетов?  
– Преимущественно, – неуверенно соглашается Кастор.  
– Но я вижу эти скелеты, чувствую их и так далее. Если бы какой-то обычный человек был голоден, мог бы я сварить ему суп из этих костей? Я имею ввиду, в них есть какие-нибудь питательные вещества?

За этим следует долгая, очень долгая пауза, во время которой и Кастор, и Лаб безучастно смотрят на него. Казалось, они никогда не задавались подобным вопросом.

– Какой интересный философский вопрос, – наконец, говорит Кастор.  
– Священники не должны есть мясо, – добавляет Лаб.  
– Голодные, – напоминает ему Фрау. – Голодные дети!

Кастор медленно закрывает глаза; он кажется уязвленным.

– Давайте оставим этот вопрос до востребования, – Фрау сдерживает порыв ударить его по лицу – ничем хорошим это не закончится. – Кроме того, я полагаю, что духовное тело является только духовной материей. Ты всегда можешь отрубить руку _этого_ тела, чтобы накормить.  
– Да, но это будет отвратительно, – замечает Фрау.  
– Голодные дети, – повторяет Кастор; его глаза все еще закрыты.  
– Туше, – признает Фрау.  
– Кстати, тебе надо сменить имя, – похоже, Кастор больше не хотел поддерживать кулинарную тему; он открывает глаза и смотрит на Фрау. – Безответственно не делать этого.  
– Почему?  
– Это увеличивает шансы пересечься с кем-то, кого ты знал до смерти.  
– Этого не случится.  
– И все же, к сожалению, мож…  
– Они мертвы. Они все мертвы. Охота воздушных пиратов была спортом, который стремительно себя изживал.  
Зрелищный вид спорта. Гвидо, который кашлял кровью, закрывал собой Фрау, чтобы спрятать его от солдат и _улыбался_ , сумасшедший придурок, до тех пор, пока мог. Улыбался, как и солдаты наверху, которые улыбались, наблюдая как он умирает. Все они улыбались: воздушный пират на земле – печально-забавное зрелище, бесспорно.

О, это заставило Кастора заткнуться. Фрау запомнит это: в мозгу Кастора замкнуло сочувствие. А может это случилось из-за неловкости. Неважно.  
Лаб нарушает тишину, вручая Фрау еще один цветок. На этот раз красный.  
Фрау вздыхает и принимает его. Скоро у него будет свой маленький букет. Он подозревает, что Лаб возится с ним, но какого ж черта, правильно? Если у мертвецов нет времени, чтобы понюхать цветы, то у кого оно есть?  
Конечно, он никогда не хотел нюхать цветы. Все, чего он хотел, это летать, а это? От этого слишком веет приземленностью.

***

Память – забавная вещь.  
Тейто сидит на кровати и смотрит на новый порез на предплечье, скрытый повязкой. Он не думает, что со временем он зарубцуется; вряд ли останется шрам. Он знает это, но не помнит откуда.  
Это бессмысленно.  
Курена перевязала порез аккуратнее, чем следовало, и, уходя, прикоснулась к его голове. Он хотел уклониться от ее прикосновения; он хотел упасть в ее объятия и плакать пока не сорвет голос. Но он ничего из этого не сделал. Первое сделал бы боевой раб. Второе – порыв его слабой части, которая считает, что вся эта жизнь просто ночной кошмар, из которого можно вырваться, проснувшись.  
Но для чего просыпаться? (Что он увидит проснувшись?) Это все, что он помнит. Или, по крайней мере, так должно быть.  
Если бы он действительно ничего не помнил, он не позволил бы людям прикасаться к себе. Он не понимал бы этого. Он видел таких рабов – тех, у кого не было никого, кто любил их. Они просто не _понимали_ этого, они думали, что доброта это какая-то уловка. Она пугала их.  
Тейто полагается на доброту значительно больше, чем стоило бы.  
Убийство людей не задевало бы его, будь это единственным, что он знал. Он видел и таких рабов (и дрался с ними, и убивал их). Для них это просто работа. Они считают свою жизнь ничего не стоящей, и на жизни других им тоже плевать. Вероятно, они считают себя орудием, и слово «убийца» к ним неприменимо.  
Номер 2741, Тейто Кляйн. Боевой раб. Оружие. Игрушка. Он знает, что он недочеловек, и что цена его жизни измеряется тем, насколько он полезен своему хозяину. Если подумать, в обычном равнодушии боевых рабов к своим и чужим жизням есть смысл. Но даже так, по какой-то причине, погребенной в глубинах его памяти, он не может избавиться от собственной упрямой веры в то, что жизни других людей по крайней мере особенные. Священные.  
Все было бы значительно легче, если бы он смог избавиться от этой веры, если бы он смог полностью избавиться от воспоминаний. Впрочем, он не может, и это плохо закончится. Может, ему следует поработать над этим – это и будет первый шаг. _Куда бы это не привело, думаю, я пойду._  
Тейто смеется, но звук не кажется правильным даже для него самого. Не то чтобы он знал наверняка; он никогда не слышал, как кто-нибудь смеялся.  
Слышал. Должен был слышать.  
Он помнит свое первое убийство, но не как учился читать. Он помнит, как его учили пользоваться ножом, но не зайфоном. Он помнит, когда его заперли в этой милой клетке, но не помнит, что был свободен.

– Тейто Кляйн, – зовет Кэл. Его слепой надзиратель пришел, чтобы привлечь внимание Тейто к более важным вещам, чем его психическое состояние. – Пора.

Тейто поднимается. Не важно что он помнит. Если он собирается выжить, ему придется все забыть.

– Дети не должны грустить, – бросает Кэл, – а то лицо заклинит.

Он не должен хмуриться, но убивать – пожалуйста. Он живет в клетке, но она выглядит как особняк. Единственным, кто добровольно помогал ему, было его отражение в зеркале. А теперь еще и слепой смеется над выражением его лица.  
Бессмысленно бросать сердитые взгляды на Кэла, так что Тейто приберегает их для охранников, которые за ним пришли. Похоже, они новенькие, потому что боятся его, запаниковав с одного взгляда, нервничают, подходя ближе, одевая ошейник и цепи. Они до сих пор считают его человеком, не рабом. Опасным человеком, а не оружием, которым время от времени пользуются.  
Скоро у них это пройдет.  
Кэл считает, что они, в любом случае, забавны; он стоит в дверном проеме и смеется над всей этой сценой. Это странно – Кэл никогда не смеется, и смеяться сейчас, когда Тейто больше всего хотел услышать смех… от этого мурашки по коже, и это жутко похоже на чтение мыслей. Не то чтобы это что-то меняло. Тейто и сам не может понять, что происходит у него в голове, и если _Кэл_ пытается что-то из этого понять – отлично. Тейто пожелает ему удачи.  
Звук смеха приятен, как раз такой, как Тейто думал (помнил?), каким он должен быть. Теплый звук.  
Он самостоятельно забирается в транспорт, и охранники увозят его убивать людей.

***  
– У него такие же глаза, как и у тебя, – говорит хозяйка, наблюдая за тем, как Тейто бегает вокруг и спокойно ждет заказа у столиков, так, словно он вырос, работая в баре.  
– Надеюсь, ты имеешь ввиду красивые, – отвечает Фрау, надеясь, что она сменит тему. – Неотразимые. Загадочные. Соблазнительные…  
– Разбитые, – заявляет она со всем присущим ей жестким, всевидящим сочувствием. – Он выглядит так, словно кто-то выцарапал его душу, потоптался по ней подбитыми сапогами и бросил обратно, ничуть не заботясь о том, как с этим жить дальше, – она довольно сильно треплет Фрау по щеке, так что будь его кровь достаточно теплой для этого, остался бы красный след. – Как и ты.

Фрау берет ее руку и целует ее. Она отходит, закатывает глаза и уходит дальше. В конце концов, у нее есть чем заняться.  
В такие времена, даже сейчас, отсутствие Магдалины ощущается дырой в груди. Но еще хуже осознание того, что не будь она мертва, для нее мертвым был бы Фрау; им нельзя было бы встретиться. Неприятная вещь эта работа Призраком.  
И, словно ему не хватает собственных неприятностей, Фрау последние месяцы наблюдает, как Тейто вспоминает всех, кого он любил и потерял. Не то чтобы это была забавная форма мазохизма – эмпатия делает все раздражающе реальным. Внезапный шок, затем – яростное отрицание, и так пока боль не притупится, не станет тем, с чем можно было бы мириться. Фрау хотел бы сказать Тейто, что со временем станет легче.  
Никогда не станет легче, станет не так остро. К этому привыкаешь; ты идешь, сгибаясь от боли, пока она не вплетается в тебя, не становится частью тебя, пока ты не забываешь как жил без нее. Тейто уже знает это, и Фрау нечего добавить. Они прошли очень похожий путь, они оба. Просто Тейто заставили пройти его быстрее.  
Нетерпеливый малец.

– Знаешь, она права, – говорит Мария, скользя позади него, пока он протирает барную стойку, положив подбородок ему на плечо и бросая взгляды на Тейто поверх него. – Он похож на тебя.  
– Вовсе нет, – тихо, чтобы не услышали посетители, бормочет Фрау, убеждаясь в порой проскальзывающей искренности. – У него… прекрасная душа. Незапятнанная.

Мария утыкается лицом ему в лопатку и смеется над ним. От души. Фрау этого не видит, но чувствует себя уязвленным.

– Да, ты просто _ужасный_ человек, – наконец, выдает она, появляясь перед ним, глядя в глаза и улыбаясь, добродушно подшучивая. Она была замечательной женщиной: элегантной, изящной, доброй, полной жизнью. Слишком замечательной.  
Тейто и Мария – яркие примеры того, как опасно быть слишком хорошим для этого мира. Не то что Фрау.  
– Я знаю, что из себя представляю.  
– М-м. Ты из тех… ладно. Думаю, я все же лучше это знаю. Похоже, _кто угодно_ знает это лучше тебя.  
– Я всегда ценил доверие красивых женщин, – Фрау тянется за овощами, чтобы их нарезать и выглядеть чем-то занятым. Некоторые посетители обратили внимание, что он стоит и что-то тихо бормочет, и стали бросать на него насмешливые взгляды.  
Не то чтобы парень с ножом, который бормочет себе под нос, выглядел убедительнее, но, по крайней мере, ему дадут больше пространства.

– Капелла – милый мальчик, – комментирует Мария, милосердно оставляя попытки доказать значимость Фрау. – Так хорошо воспитан.  
– Ага, – соглашается Фрау. – Трудолюбивый. Вежливый. Обходительный. Определенно, нужно порекомендовать детское рабство как метод обучения дисциплине.

Хорошие манеры – не то, что удивляет в Капелле. Самое удивительное в нем то, что он умудрился сохранить наивность и безоговорочную веру в то, что боль не может продолжаться вечно, что все к лучшему. Необычно для раба. Если у Тейто и были когда-либо такие убеждения, то они исчерпались много лет назад.  
Фрау не знает что такое невинность – он не уверен, видел ли ее вообще когда-нибудь и не уверен, что если и увидит, то сможет ее опознать. Но ему неприятно видеть, насколько быстро дети перерастают эту беспечную надежду.

– О, так вот как вы с ним встретились, – Фрау чувствует себя неуютно, глядя на чарующее и просветленное выражение лица Марии. – Что насчет второго? Маленького тебя?  
– Он не маленький я, – снова возражает Фрау. Узнай об этом Тейто, это бы его точно взбесило. – Он был боевым рабом.  
Помимо всего прочего.  
Впервые, Мария выглядит удивленной – даже шокированной.  
– Ох. Так вот почему у него такие глаза?  
Фрау, не поднимая взгляда, смотрит только на овощи.  
– Нет, – отвечает он. – Нет только из-за этого.  
Тишина, и затем тихое:  
– Существует что-то хуже, чем быть боевым рабом?  
– Всегда есть местечко похуже. У него как раз тур по подобным местам.

Мария, поддерживая, притрагивается своей рукой к руке Фрау. По какой-то непонятной причине, с тех пор как он встретил Тейто Кляйна количество людей, которые пытались его утешить, больше, чем… наверное, во всей его жизни до этого. Положа руку на сердце, он мог бы обойтись и без этого. Особенно учитывая то, что после утешений «от Тейто» у всех остаются ушибы.  
– Я рада, что у него есть ты, – говорит Мария.  
 _Не отпускай руку Тейто, – говорил Лаб._  
Фрау думает, что они оба сумасшедшие, но нет смысла спорить с безумцами.  
– Надеюсь, ты права, – допускает он. И, чего бы это ни стоило, это правда – он хочет защитить Тейто, так же сильно, как когда-то хотел летать. Жаль, что он не из тех, кто может защищать.  
Но, опять же, Фрау и правда чертовски упрям и совершенно не способен распознать безнадежный случай. Если понадобится, он пойдет на все. Сделает все возможное и невозможное, не смотря ни на что.  
В конце концов, он обещал Тейто.

***

Сейчас они отдыхают – наслаждаются непривычно мирным полетом среди живописных летающих островов, и никто не пытается их поймать, никто не преследует их, и ничто не предвещает беды. И Тейто почти жалеет об этом, потому что теперь у него есть время подумать, а это никогда не шло ему на пользу. Чем дольше он размышляет, тем больше ему кажется, что он сходит с ума, а мир кончается. Может, из-за того, что он _действительно_ сходит с ума, и это _действительно_ конец света, но ведь нет смысла паниковать из-за этого. Это ничего не даст. И то, что он сходит с ума от беспокойства о Хакурене и Оуке, ничем им не поможет.  
Чтобы как-то себя отвлечь от этих мыслей, Тейто решает подумать о Капелле. Как он. Хорошо ли он кушает. Тепло ли его одели те люди.  
Он быстро трясет головой. С Капеллой все хорошо. Они ведь оставили его не где-нибудь в глуши, а в уютном доме, с его матерью, которая на самом деле оказалась хорошим человеком. С ним все хорошо, с ним все будет хорошо. Уж точно лучше, чем если бы он остался вместе с Тейто и Фрау. Тейто просто эгоистичен. И смешон.

– Опять плачешь, малыш?  
– Заткнись, я не _плачу_. И почему ты никогда не плачешь? Замерзли слезные протоки или что?  
– Ты забавный, малец.  
– _Оу!_ Ублюдок!  
– Хэй, прекрати, я за рулем; хочешь попасть в аварию?

Скорее всего, даже попади они в аварию, они не умерли бы, думает Тейто, потому что черта с два им повезет умереть такой обычной смертью. Еще одна причина радоваться, что Капелла не с ними: нет никаких причин верить, что и ему бы так же сумасшедше, неоднозначно повезло.  
Довольно странное ощущение, но Тейто абсолютно уверен, что если они с Фрау и умрут, то только от руки друг друга. Странное еще и от того, что оно каким-то образом успокаивает. _Выжившие_ – слово, которое идеально подходит к ним: они борются, огрызаются и отказываются отступать, даже когда идти дальше кажется невозможным. Даже когда разумнее было бы отступить.  
Уничтожить врага. Без сожалений. Не останавливаясь.  
Ты можешь бороться изо всех сил, чтобы выжить, и даже можешь победить, но ты не можешь не меняться. Можешь сохранить свои свет и цель, но не вернуться к тому, каким ты был раньше. Все сломанное оставляет шрамы.

– Не прекратишь хандрить – сброшу с хоукзиля.  
– Заткнись, – бормочет Тейто, прижимаясь лицом к спине Фрау, такой же холодной, как и окружающий воздух. Слишком холодной, чтобы принадлежать живому существу. Это должно пугать, но почему-то не страшно. Просто, это же Фрау. Настолько живой, насколько это вообще для него возможно; достаточно живой.  
Тейто проводит рукой по холодной спине Фрау – безо всякого умысла, правда. Просто, чтобы проверить, что он настоящий. Фрау на это никак не реагирует, да и с чего бы? Он уже столкнулся со столькими странностями Тейто, что эта – ничто по сравнению с ними.

– Я не хандрю, – считает нужным пояснить Тейто.

Фрау хмыкает, и Тейто бьет по его тупой холодной спине.

– О да, как будто ты никогда не хандришь. _О нет, помогите, я хочу_ съесть _тебя…_  
– Рановато смеешься над этим, пацан.  
– Такое впечатление, словно посмейся я над этим раньше, и стало бы слишком поздно.

Фрау не отвечает, но Тейто чувствует, что он смеется, и позволяет себе улыбнуться, раз уж Фрау его не видит. У мужчины странное чувство юмора.

– С нами все будет хорошо.  
– Что, правда? Глупый оптимизм, малец, но, должен признать, это довольно трогательно.  
Если честно, то они попеременно заражаются оптимизмом; просто сейчас очередь Тейто. Хотя, вообще-то, это работа _взрослых_ – делать вид, что все отлично, когда на самом деле все далеко не так радужно.  
– Из тебя хреновый взрослый, Фрау. У нас просто обязано все быть хорошо.  
– Почему это, крошечный лучик света?  
– Я не _крошечный_. И я абсолютно уверен, что мы перепробовали уже все, так что нам осталось только лучшее.

У Фрау перехватывает дыхание. Он слишком долго не дышит; если бы он был живым, уже потерял бы сознание. Должно быть, сейчас он дышит больше по привычке.

– Так не бывает, – говорит он, кажется, годы спустя.

Из него действительно хреновый взрослый.

– Для меня – бывает, – настаивает Тейто.  
– Ты еще молод, – говорит ему Фрау, и это довольно смешно, учитывая его собственный провал в том, чтобы быть взрослым.

Тейто раздраженно фыркает и теснее прижимается к спине Фрау, игнорируя аргумент. Не то чтобы он признал свое поражение, просто Фрау тот еще придурок и может попытаться спихнуть его с хоукзиля, если продолжать спорить. А у Тейто сейчас для этого недостаточно энергии.

Они летят в тишине, тело Фрау защищает Тейто от ветра, Микаге греет его плечо, а земля проносится далеко под ними. Тейто чувствует, как хандра отступает, и кажется, что он готов и сам поверить в свой оптимизм. В конце концов, им еще многое предстоит. Они благополучно исчезли. Им предстоит важная работа, и они ее выполнят. Они повстречали множество потрясающих людей. И, да, один псих собирается сожрать их души, но почему-то не кажется, что ему это удастся. Тейто и Фрау прекрасно сражаются, особенно вместе. Все далеко не безнадежно.

И Тейто еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным.


End file.
